Thanks For The Memories, Even If I Can't Remember Them
by Arpaigeio
Summary: Stucky H/C MA starts post-TWS
1. Chapter 1

_It's not true, is it?It's me, but I don't remember who that is, who I am? _

All he could think about as he sat outside the Smithsonian was that his picture was in an exhibit titled "James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes" and he didn't know who that was. Well, he did because the sign went into a detailed description of his supposed accomplishments alongside Captain America.

"Steve"

The name lingered on his lips.

"_I'm with you 'til the end of the line"_

Another headache came on, gritting his teeth he started walking, no destination in mind.

"Bucky"

It almost hurt to say.

Is that my name? Am I Bucky? The Winter Soldier? The Asset?

The thought of not knowing who he was brought him to his , crying, he could not stand. No thought of where he was or who saw or heard, just an unhindered break down. It felt like it went on for hours, but no one came to his side. He screamed until his throat was raw, cried until no tears came, but the pain did not fade.

"Hey"

A nudge to the stomach woke him up.

"Hey, no sleeping at memorials, sir"

It was a guard, he had fallen asleep at the World War II memorial, the fountains roared in the night air.

"War" he whispered.

He was nudged again "Sir, you need to move along. Do I have to call the police?"

Struggling, he got to his feet, and dusted himself off. "That won't be necessary," he mumbled, then started off.

"Do you want me to call you a ride or something?" the guard asked.

He stopped "Can you call Captain America?" he asked.

This was met with laughter, "Who do you think I am?" the guard chuckled, "No, I don't think I can get him on the line for you."

He sighed, and continued on his way.

"But if you want, people say he runs around Reflecting Pool most morning. Not that I can guarantee he will after what happened SHIELD, if I were him I would have gotten out of town. But what do I know about super heroes" the guard chuckled to himself again. "I should stop blabbering on, have a good night sir, clean yourself up, and good luck finding the Captain"

"Thanks"


	2. Chapter 2

It was 5:14 a.m when he arrived at the Reflecting Pool. He sat on the grass, legs crossed and arms folded, determined to wait until Captain America arrived. Or should he refer to him as Steve?

Why do I want to find him so bad? I'm not even sure if I really know him…He began to grit his teeth, anxious as to what might await him.

6:02, no sign of anyone running yet, but he was determined to wait for Steve, for answers. Hunger began to claw at his stomach, he was usually never out of cryo long enough to feel hunger.

What do I like to eat? I can't remember….He punched the ground in frustration. He couldn't remember anything, couldn't remember when he ever needed to. He was about to scream when he heard a distant "slap slap slap slap," of feet in the distance, followed by a slower "slap, slap, slap, slap".

Snapping to attention, he saw two figures running around the far side of the pool. "On your left" one of them called.

Jumping up, he began a full sprint towards them, though his muscles groaned in protest. They both stopped running immediately, taking fighting stances.

"Bucky?" Steve asked, relaxing his pose, "What are you doing?"

"You're the Winter Soldier, you almost killed us at the battle of SHIELD!" the other said, "Cap, are we gonna take him out?"

"Please, I just want answers," he pleaded, "Who am I?"

"Stand down Sam, he's not a threat." Steve said "For now."

"I don't like the sound of that 'for now'," Sam relaxed, but his eyes were fixed on him, cold and deadly.

"Let's cut the run short and bring him back to your place," Steve replied smoothly, "Have you eaten Buck? I can make you link sausage and blueberry pancakes, we used to eat it every Saturday when we were kids, do you remember?"

"Ok, make breakfast for the trained assassin, at my house no less, great plan." Sam scoffed and started walking, "Come on Winter Soldier, gotta feed you so you can grow up nice and strong and deadly"


End file.
